Caught
by Tykicus
Summary: Warnings: yaoi, adult themes, graphic. Asami and Takaba get caught up in human trafficking and Takaba ultimately suffers the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

A harsh cold shiver ran through my body before I realized that I was tied up. I could tell that whoever had tied the knot was still a novice, after all I have a great deal of experience of being tied up by a professional.

However, this poorly tied knot was not the result of a sadist trying to punish me. That is when I realized that I might actually be in some serious trouble.

Think. Think. Think. Damnit try to remember. What was I last doing?! The throbbing pain in my head made it clear that I received a hard hit, which is likely the reason why I recall so little.

Oh… That's right. There was supposed to be a meet up near the docks for a human trafficking trade. I was supposed to get a few photos and turn them in to the press.

I didn't know someone was walking up behind me till the blow to my head. My mind draws a blank from then to now.

The room was bright and plan. Steel walls that echoed the sound of metal hitting the ground. It was hard to determine how close the activity was to me but I didn't see anyone.

I was able to shimmy my hands free from the rope and reached down to release my feet. I looked around frantic once I noticed my camera was no longer hanging from its strap around my neck. All that work for those shots and now they have my camera, likely destroyed.

My ears were pounding to the sound of my own heartbeat. I had to get out. I saw the door behind me and ran for it. The sound of metal hitting the floor followed by the shouts of men made me ever more aware of the possible danger behind me.

I threw myself through the door, took a sharp left and ran till I was close enough to the next building to use the railing to give myself height to jump to the awning and onto the roof.

"The fucking punk is on the roof!"

At least my location allowed me to see the two men below me. I was also lucky that the storage warehouses were constructed close together to maximize their useful space. I could easily make a 12-foot leap to the next building during my adrenaline high.

The third leap across is when I lost them. I couldn't hear the sound of feet hitting the pavement nor the sounds of grunts and heavy breathing of the men.

Thankful, because I didn't have any more buildings to jump to but instead the road that led to the main gate. The docks were out of my view here so I couldn't determine those men's activity.

I did, however, hear the low hum of a car engine.

I dared to look over the edge and there sat a black limo. The sunroof was open.

I had no way of knowing who it belonged to but I saw a brief flash of gold from the interior and made my jump from the awning and through the opening. I didn't make my land before the vehicle took off, which made me roll back and collide with a pair of legs.

"When I got the report that you were heading to the docks I figured what you were after." The voice was calm. I knew it too well and knew it belonged to someone much more dangerous than the men I was fleeing from.

"Asami…" I was still trying to catch my breath from my escape.

The look he gave me told me that there was no room for an argument. The golden eyes bore into my soul.

I understood why, I imagined to myself that he worried but wouldn't admit to it. My efforts to get the scoop of a drug or weapons trade didn't seem to bother him as much. However, when I go after a scoop on human trafficking, his attitude toward my free spirit changed.

"You can drop me off near the park. I can walk the rest of the way."

Of course, my request was ignored. I thought about leaving the way I came in but the sunroof was closed and I didn't know which of the many buttons to press to open it and leap out fast enough before Asami could grab me.

I was pretty sure he decided to give me the silent treatment since he took his gaze from me and took to watching the buildings we passed by. So I decided against complaining and insulting him and sat on seat with as much space between us as the limo would allow.

I knew where he was going to take me and it was going to be a long ride to get there from here, even with the very little traffic this late at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hello everyone! Just a reminder, I have no rights to the Finder Series and am only writing for my own enjoyment with no intent for profits. I promise to do my best to prevent ooc. I hope y'all enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

The sun reflected unpleasantly off the white sheets and into my eyes. I was not ready to be awake.

The arrival to the penthouse last night was not remarkable. I wasn't forced or dragged against my will inside. I simply followed step by step, into the elevator and up to the floor that Asami called home.

I bathed then slid into the bed before he could undress and step into the shower. I feel asleep undisturbed and woke to an empty room. The smells of food cooking caught my attention.

That must mean Kirishima is in the penthouse. Smells likes eggs for breakfast.

The plush carpet of the bedroom made me hesitate to step onto the cold tile that is kept throughout the other rooms but my stomach was not as concerned about my chilled feet.

Stomach, you win.

"Good morning Kiri…" the back that came into my view was a back I never expected to see working at a stove.

"You must assume that a grown man can't cook for himself."

"No, it's just that you never cook or never gave me a reason to think you did. When did you learn to fry and egg?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice "I've had to feed myself before."

"Right, I forget your hunger isn't only for blood, money, and sex."

"No, food is only fuel required to help me fulfill those desires" he stated with a glint in his eye as he turned around with two plates. He sat them at the table and we both took to a seat.

It was simple looking meal. It was exactly what I thought I smelled. A fried egg and nothing else.

"Stay out of trouble today and do something lowkey."

I tried my best to look at him as though he was stupid. "You hardly have room to tell me to stay out of trouble and be lowkey."

"You stirred the attention of a few groups with your presence last night, and here." He lifted my camera from the floor and placed it on the table. "You've made a lot of people paranoid."

"Mmhm." Is all I managed out around the mouthful of food. Not the best tasting fried egg but wasn't bad. I could tell that cooking wasn't a skill he cared to perfect.

"I'm serious. I'm not liking the reports that I'm getting about the distributor and you need to stay out of it."

"You're very talkative this morning."

"Tabaka."

"Fine, there's a movie out I've been wanting to see. There, no trouble making." I was irritated. "After the movie, I'll just sit around and have my mind rot from boredom."

I began looking at the screen on my camera and became more irritated when I saw no pictures. I dropped it onto the table hard enough to cause the plates to jump.

Asami was up and putting on his suit jacket with no comment. I almost wanted to accuse him of deleting the photos.

Before I was able to say another word, he was walking out the door and repeating for me to stay out of trouble.

"Fuck you" I said to no one in a low tone after the door closed.

I readied myself for the day and was out the door in 40 minutes. I wasn't going to sit and do nothing. Plus, the money for those deleted photos was going to be free spending money so a movie was out of the question.

It took me about 3 blocks to figure out who was following me. I didn't recognize him but he must have been one of the new guards that I haven't met yet.

Suoh has been trying to figure out which of the men could keep up with me so I have a new face following me often.

Today might be a fun day after all. I mentally wished the man 'good luck' and dashed across the street.

I was about to enter an ally but halted when I heard screeching tires and loud slam. I turned around and saw a woman pinned between the front and back of two cars. People began to scream for help and rushed to the scene.

The guard who was following me looked torn between helping the injured and chasing me. His face almost pleading me not to give him trouble today.

He began to run toward me, his eyes wide and mouth open. I almost didn't notice the car pulling back and the body dropping to the road. I almost didn't notice the blood covered car turn to face me. I was too busy trying to figure out what the guard was screaming. Thankfully, I only almost missed what was going on around me.

My legs carried me as fast as they could down the ally. The other end opened up to a street lined with retail stores.

Outrunning a car can be pretty easy as long as it couldn't maneuver the route taken. The ally was small and unable to fit a car.

I allowed myself to catch my breath and tried to think for several minutes. Where can I go? I noticed the flicker of lights toward the opposite end of the ally. Red and blue. The police must be there. I could hear a struggle. The driver is still there and not following. Good.

These people are desperate to do this during the day, or maybe it really was just a freak accident. No, the car turned to face me… maybe they know Asami can't as easily get to me during the day.

Seeing the woman suddenly made me aware of my own mortality. I couldn't imagine her surviving.

Seeing a movie doesn't sound so bad after all. It would be hard for a car to drive through a wall.

"You are to come with me and go to his office. You are not allowed out of sight."

I turned to see the guard walk up behind me. "Did they get him?"

His face showed concern before he spoke "It is being treated like and accident. When the driver door was open, the man fell out and looked like he was having a seizure. When the seizure stopped the man wasn't breathing. They took him away in an ambulance trying to revive him. The woman is dead and the police were waiting for a coroner to arrive."

"Oh."

"We are going to the office until it is confirmed to be an accident."

"Right…"

"Tabaka, please."

The hand on my shoulder prevented my mind from wandering. "Yea, yea. Okay. That's way more than I had plan to see before lunch."

"Thank you Tabaka. I can get the car and…"

I didn't wait to hear what the guard was going to say as I turned on my heel and began walking. "I need to get some water or something."

"Yes" the guard followed me into a little ice cream shop. I got myself a drink and sat at a table farthest from the entrance and the street.

I got to finally look at this guard. He wasn't much older than me. They must be thinking that his youth could possibly match me. His eyes were a light brown and his hair was chocolate. "What is your name."

"Amari Jun."

"Amari huh? Well sorry they gave you babysitting duty."

He only grunted in response.

"An accident…. How can they call that an accident? Someone died."

"Car accidents happen daily. It is very possible that the person did lose control of the car during a seizure."

I could tell he was trying to read my expression. Asami telling me that I made a group of people paranoid in turn made me paranoid.

"I saw a lot of that happen when I was still working as a traffic cop. People would have heart attacks behind the wheel and wreck for example."

"What made you leave your job and do this?" I decided we needed to change the topic.

Amari only looked at me offering no explanation other than "I had my reasons."

The ringing of his phone in his coat pocket startled me. He answered it and his response gave me no reason to doubt who it was. He wanted his report on me and to ask why I haven't arrived to the office.

"Tabaka, we need to go."

"I wanna see a movie."

"No"

"That's what I was gonna do today anyway. Please, Asami knows that."

He pulled out his phone again started mashing the screen. Whoever was on the other end must have responded fast. "Fine, let's go."

I felt a little relieved to think I can try to have a normal day, but that feeling was sucked out of me when Amari said "We will have extra security meeting us there."

All I could do was roll my eyes and comply, after all, the day was eventful enough in such a short time span.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a very uneventful week. I did my usual daily task with little effort. Amari proved to be decently skilled at keeping up with me, which was entertaining during the day. The evenings consisted of me locking myself in the small space of the penthouse that was designated as my room. Asami mostly left me alone.

I sat on the small bed with a laptop in my lap scrolling through old photos I had taken when I first started photography. Tomorrow sounds like a good day to revisit some of these places and see how my talents have changed.

Amari should be pleased that I don't plan to attempt scaling building to escape him. Plus, my arms were sore from trying to lift myself up to climb rooftops.

The sound of a door closing caught my attention and I figured I should try to be social.

"Akihito, the event from earlier this week doesn't appear to have been an attempted attack on you."

"Good evening to you too, Asami." I said sarcastically.

He ignored my comment "the man had driven about half a mile, knocking over a fire hydrant and a traffic sign. He had injured two others before striking the woman that you and Amari saw."

I kept listening.

"The man had a history of neurological disorders which explains the seizure."

"So, there's no need for me to worry about anything then. Freak accident that I just happen to witness."

He stepped toward me and cupped my cheek into his hand. "Accident or not, you need to stay out of trouble."

I reached my hand up to cover his holding my cheek, "nah, I get bored too easy." I tried my best to give him a devilish look.

He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my forehead. It was when he pulled away that I was able to read some of his expression. Tired. I could see he was tired past the strong and controlling façade.

"I didn't hear you come in last night, I must have already been asleep. What time did you get home?"

"I didn't."

"Then you should go to bed early tonight."

"You should be a good pet and serve me dinner."

"Why should I? You know how to cook for yourself." I grinned and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Because I can only eat a fried egg so many times before I get bored with it."

I began working over the stove and set the rice cooker before he started to shower. He was busy all week and nothing juicy was being leaked by my contacts at the press. The news mostly consisted of events at schools and festivals. I had nothing to do and I was getting bored.

I had a few ideas bounce into my head on how to cure my boredom. One being to take my evening shower in the master bath too. My toiletries are in there after all… I shook the idea from my head and kept to task. The food would burn and then we would likely go to bed without eating if I followed through with that idea.

I heard the water being cut off and the opening of drawers from the bedroom. It didn't take long for Asami to find his way back to the room I was in and wrap arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder.

"You're being oddly affectionate."

"It has been a week Akihito, you haven't been naughty enough for me."

"Well you did instruct me to stay out of trouble sooo…"

"I know you've been thinking about it too," he whispered into my ear. My ear received a slight nibble before the attention was drawn to my neck.

Fuck.

I reached to turn the burner off and managed to turn myself around to face him. He pulled me away from the stove and set me on the counter opposite of it. Asami's hand pulled my t-shirt up and held it as he decided to taste my collar bone.

"Take it off" he began to follow his own command by unbuttoning his shirt.

I tore the shirt over my head and threw it to the floor just in time for him to press his lips against his. I moaned into his mouth. I knew he could feel me responding with his thigh pressed between my legs.

He knew alright, he started using his thigh to rub against me all while pinching my nipples.

My hands went into his hair lightly tugging to try to urge for more. I let out a low moan when his hand began rubbing my inner thigh, fingers brushing under the hem of my shorts. His mouth found my neck and I could not help leaning my head to give him better access.

"Asami."

"Hmm?" he hummed while biting my neck.

"Please."

"Please what?"

I gently pushed him away to look him in the eyes. I hated that he looked so beautiful. His lips were slightly swollen and red. His expression oozed sex. I would rather be spread eagle in the bedroom with the soft mattress under me to lessen the impact from his powerful hips, but didn't think we could control ourselves much longer to make it there.

I slid my hand down his body till it reached his engorged organ and began to gently knead him in my palm.

I could feel my own precum wetting the front of my shorts as he continued to work my nipples in his hands.

His hand slid to the elastic of my shorts and began to dive inside as I let out a loud needy moan before we heard the pounding at the door.

I could hear Suoh calling for Asami at the door.

"What is it?" Asami called out without stopping his hands.

"Sir, it's urgent. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise. It concerns a matter you requested information on."

I failed to halt my whimper when Asami pulled away from me and walked to the door and slightly open it.

"Well, was I right?" was all he said to Suoh.

Suoh was barely visible through the crack of the door but I could see him nod. That didn't seem to please Asami. He rushed to redress and walked back toward me, leaving Suoh to wait at the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have some business to tend to. It shouldn't take long. I expect you to be bare and waiting for me."

"Oh? Well don't expect me to wait up for you."

He only flashed me a sly smile and left.

Of course, I tried to wait up while curled under the fluffy blankets, but lost my battle with sleep. It was when I woke with the sun shining through the window did I realize that he never returned home.

"What is going on that has you so busy?"


	4. Chapter 4

I seemed to have successfully lost Amari. He put up a good chase but lost me when I got near the outer city and climbed into a bus to take me to Hinohara Village so I can capture photos of Hossawa Falls.

The scenery was captivating and caused me to lose track of time. Five hours had passed before I noticed the dusk falling upon the landscape.

I could hardly remember the last time I just allowed the camera to speak for me. I had been too busy trying to get a shot for a client instead of just allowing myself to get lost in my work.

I had lain in the leaves almost all day trying to get the perfect shot. The right moment when the sun reflected off the water and into my viewfinder.

Perfect.

I was eager to get home to start working on the shots. I took my time walking, playing with ideas to improve the photos when I got home. I knew these were going to be great.

I wonder if Asami would like them?

I made it to the bus stop with little sunlight to spare. The next bus should arrive in 15 minutes so I sat and flipped through the images on my camera.

A perfect world caught in my viewfinder.

The bus arrived sooner than expected, but I wasn't about to complain. I was thrilled it made hast to the stop. I was the only passenger to get on and there were two men already present on the bus, who were sitting directly behind the driver. I sat toward the rear on the same side as the two men.

I could overhear the other two passengers talk about birds. They must have come out here to bird watch. The continued to go on about the trouble a red bird had given them. I hadn't seen many birds since the season was changing from fall to winter so I got curious as to where they were seeing the assortment for birds. Might make some great photos in the winter I thought. Red birds with a snowy background peaked my interest in wildlife photos.

"Excuse me. Where is this spot to watch birds you two were at?" I called out to them.

One of the men turned around to look at me. Something about him seemed very familiar. I couldn't pin point what it was. Maybe he and I crossed paths at the Falls before.

"Um… do I know you?"

"I don't think we know each other but we have no problem showing you the spot."

Something told me to use my better judgement and refuse. "Nah, just tell me about the spot. It is far from the Falls?"

"It's hard to describe. We can show it to you today. It would be easier that way"

"That's alright, I'd hate to take up more of your time. Plus, the bus is going in the opposite direction of where we all came from and it is dark outside."

The two men fell silent and didn't continue their conversation with one another. It seemed forever for 20 minutes to pass. When the bus stop back to Tokyo came into view I noticed the bus wasn't slowing down to make its stop.

"Sir, I think this should be my stop." I began walking toward the front of the bus talking to the driver.

He ignored me.

I kept approaching the front of the bus till I saw the sheen of a gun pressed to the lower back of the driver. The man sitting toward the aisle stood and grabbed me. The other one holding the gun urged the driver to not stop and to continue on. He spat out an address but I couldn't make out exactly what he said as I struggled with the other.

I can only predict the scolding I will receive for ditching my guard when I escape this situation… assuming I do.

The man trying to subdue me was about the same height as me with a slightly larger frame. I was more flexible than him but he was stronger. The struggle lasted longer than most of my encounters but he got the upper hand when he decided to trip me and use his body weight to keep my back on the ground. He needed both of his hands to keep mine pinned down.

For him to use so much energy to pin me instead of threating my life with a weapon must mean there is only the one gun between them. I had to think fast in order to shake this man off me.

"You fucking punk."

Ah, that's right… I was _the fucking punk on the roof_ the last time I encounter these guys. That's where I know them from.

I tried pushing myself up with my legs to make the man lose his control over me. It wasn't working but I noticed my leg could reach to kick the other man, so I did.

I kicked him in the wrist of the hand that was holding the gun. That caused him to drop it and fire off. It scared the driver who jerked the wheel, which made the bus to lose its balance, falling to its right.

The man lost his grip of me then as we all fell between seats and hitting the glass windows.

I was able to get up and navigate the seats faster than the others could compose themselves. I kicked open the emergency door in the back and prayed the two men would follow me and leave the driver alone.

I ran toward the bus stop and turned to look behind me. Yep, I still held their interest. One of the men were fumbling with the gun before I saw him lift it up to aim at me.

Turning into the wooded area, I used the trees as a cover to protect myself from any gun fire and to slow them down. It was dark and my visibility was lessening but I pushed forward until the sounds of leaving crunching behind me were no longer heard.

I paused to listen and look. No one was following me.

Nothing was familiar. Was I facing north, or was this west? A brief inspection to my camera bag proved to me that there was no damage to its contents.

Trying to go back the way I came meant that I might run into those two men again but wandering the woods meant that I might be wandering till sunrise.

"A nice hike sounds nice" I told myself. "Think of it as camping minus the tent, sleeping bag, food… water… light…." I kept walking forward in hopes that something familiar would come into view.

Thirty minutes of wandering and the sound of traffic reached my ears. My ankles ached from stepping into holes and my shoulders burned from bumping into trees. The city lights were breaking up the darkness.

Nature is great but I all but praised the asphalt when it appeared under my feet.

The stench of the city smelled like home to me. A jungle I was far more familiar with.

Flashing lights and chatter drew my attention. As I approached the building, I could hear hum of the music inside trying to escape. I didn't think it was one of his clubs but that didn't prevent me from wanting to enter it.

The bouncer was checking the I.D. of an attractive blonde girl before he turned to me with wide eyes. He didn't ask me any questions or ask for any identification. He just opened the door and told me to go in. Maybe it is one of his clubs….

That means it won't be very long before he is notified of my location. I didn't give shit.

Something cold to drink was inviting to my dry throat so I made my way to the bar and took a seat. Before I could look up to flag the bartender down a beer was placed in front of me. The type I normally order. That confirmed to me that this is one of his bars. To my right stood Amari.

"You looked like you could use a drink."

"Thanks."

"I hope it was worth the lashing I got today for losing you."

"Everyone would shit themselves if they knew what happened today."

Amari sat down in the stool next to me and turned to face me, "do explain."

"I learned to never ask strangers about bird watching."

A single eyebrow shot up on Amari's face but he didn't press the matter any further.

"I ran into the two goons that were at the docks. They were on the same bus. I didn't figure bird watching would be a hobby for that type of crowd. Learn something new about the men of the underworld all the time."

"I doubt those men were there bird watching. Where did this happen?"

"Near Hossawa Falls."

Amari stopped to think "You didn't happen to hear what kind of birds they were watching?"

"Red birds…"

"Red headed women." Amari was facing forward with his arms crossed.

That statement made me turn to face him. "What?"

"Those are the men you ran into who had involvement with human trafficking right?" He didn't wait for a response. "You must not be watching the news much lately. Five women are missing and they are all red heads."

That made sense to connect the two but I wasn't convinced that red birds was a reference to people.

"Do you know where the men were coming from?"

"No. They were already on the bus when I got on."

"The bus route just needs to be looked at, it couldn't be that hard to figure out where they came from."

I started thinking more and suddenly remembered over hearing about canaries when trying to find my hiding spot at the docks. Did that mean those women with the sacks covering their heads were blondes that night at the docks? A shiver ran down my spine and I suddenly became aware of how crowded the club was. "Is the club the best place to talk about these things? We're surrounded by people."

"Drunk people who can barely hear each other over the music and a bartender who is too occupied trying to get a big tip." Amari tried flagging the worker down. She didn't notice him. "See, she not paying attention to anything going on."

"No, but I am."

I didn't bother to turn to see who was standing behind us. Amari, however, stood up and bowed slightly. "Sir!"

The scent of cigarette filled my nostrils, "go away." I was not in the mood to be treated like a child. As usual, my request was ignored.

"You need to stop escaping my guards."

Amari stood there looking sheepish. He had received a scolding already today for losing me. His face made is obvious to the fact that he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Asami spoke again, "I see you have your camera with you. Where were you?"

"Taking pictures and being harassed by bird watchers." I rolled my eyes thinking about how ridiculous it sounded.

"Taking pictures where?"

"Hossawa Falls."

"Next time, inform me. I will see that you will have a driver to get you there."

I realized that he didn't make comment about the bird watchers. Was that a connection that only Amari made? Amari wasn't offering anything to this conversation. Asami must think that I had a normal day taking pictures.

Better to not give him reason to try to contain me to a single space. I wasn't lying after all.

I stood and turned to face the criminal king of this asphalt jungle and looked up to try to read his expression. I wanted to try to see if he did know more than he was letting on. The viewing didn't last long since smoke was blown into my face and caused my eyes to water and shut.

"I'm taking you home now Ahikito."

"Fucking bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

***Author note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delays. It has been a crazy week, which has caused my hobby writing to be on the back burner. Anyway, had to do some editing because this chapter is borderline N-17. I tried toning it down and it just became pure smut after that... which led to more lazy editing because I'd rather not get banned (I omitted a chunk of this chapter because I didn't want to rewrite, I think you can figure out where). What this means is that this story will be posted elsewhere fairly soon because I don't feel like censoring myself. AO3 is where I will likely be posting.***

* * *

It was a quarter to midnight when I heard the door open. My head automatically turned its attention away from the laptop and to the entrance way. I sunk lower into the expensive sofa to watch who was entering.

Kirishima stepped into the entrance way holding the door open. Moments later Asami came in. Kirishima bowed and exited.

He removed his shoes and paused. Our eyes caught one another before he closed his and inhaled deeply. He held it for a moment before expelling the air from his lungs and spoke. "Takaba."

"No, you're not starting tonight. I'm busy." I turned my attention back to the photo I was editing.

He made his way toward the sofa and stood in front of me. "Takaba, I got word of the conversation you and Amari had the other evening."

Ignoring me wasn't making him disappeared. Instead he sat himself next to me and took the laptop away from me.

When he became satisfied with my lack of response he continued. "This is why you must have a guard with you at all times."

The laptop was placed on the other side of Asami and I kept trying to lean over to grab it. He stuck his arm out to prevent me from leaning over far enough. "I want to show you something."

He lowered his arm and I grabbed it.

"These are the photos from the other day." My finger landed on the screen trying to point something out. "I didn't notice this bug on that rock since it blends in so well. What kind of bug do you think that is?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I wasn't, I told Amari that I was getting photos of the Falls." I shut the laptop and placed it on the side table. "I figured you'd want to see those photos since you brought up us having a conversation."

His expression never changed. "Stop trying to be a smart ass. You could have been hurt."

"But I'm not."

"But you could have been. These are men who carry guns."

"Nah, only one of them did."

"Takaba…"

He wanted to protect me I knew. He always managed to be there right when I need him. I knew for my own safety that I should know about the situation. Something has been keeping Asami busy but he hasn't been sharing any reason why. I need to know exactly how serious this could be. "Asami, what is going on? You're busier than usual."

"It doesn't concern you."

"Look, trouble found me when I was trying to be a good boy and take nature photos. It is not like I was trying to get a scoop."

He looked away from me. Hesitant to speak. He was most likely thinking that I would stick my nose in it. I had before in some of his past dealings, after all.

"I think I deserve to know so I know what to be cautious of." I leaned in toward him. "Shouldn't I know where some of the activity is so I can avoid those areas" I placed my hand on his chest. "I would be safer."

His hands rose up to intertwine into my hair. "No, you won't be safer. You would just chase after it"

Before I could speak his mouth was covering mine. I could taste the liquor and smell the cigarettes. His tongue pressed against my lips for entry, which I gave to him.

The warm moist muscle in my mouth was twisting around my own tongue. It pulled away before his teeth nibbled on my bottom lip. I returned the gesture.

He continued to kiss me as I felt his hand lower to rest on the back of my neck. That hand started massaging my neck, trying to rub any tension out that may be present.

We continued that like for several minutes before our hands needed to roam. Both of his hands slid under my t-shirt and found my nipples. I gasped when I felt my nipples get pinched.

Asami chuckled at my reactions then brought his lips to my neck. His mouth's assault to my flesh was sure to leave marks. I moaned when his teeth sunk in. "Asami…"

He pulled away from me to lift my shirt over my head and then his tongue traced its way from my ear to my nipple. He played with it in his mouth for several minutes while his fingers twisted the other one.

My heart was pounding. I felt my hunger for him grow in my groin. My hands were shaking when trying to undo the buttons of his shirt, but they all came loose and he pulled his arms out the sleeves and discarded his shirt to the floor. His tore his undershirt over his head and it joined his button up on the floor.

He ripped away from my nipples and before my mind could register what was happening, he pushed me into the sofa. He leaned over me and used his knew to open my legs further so he could lie his pelvis to meet mine.

My arms reached up to wrap around his neck, gripping him as though he was my life line. My moans filled the room and encouraged him to continue. I practically screamed in pleasure when his hand entered the front of my pants.

He gently gripped his hand around my engorged muscle and stroked. "Asami… please."

"Hmm?"

My hands lowered to either sided of his hips and tugged at his pants. "You know."

His thumb flicked over the head then began stroking again, spreading my precum over my shaft. I was tired of waiting and reached for the belt buckle to gain better access to him. The buckle wasn't even loose when he stood and lifted me from the sofa. "You're going to need something softer to lie on to handle what I plan to do."

"What you gonna do?" I said between the kisses I was showering over his neck.

The walk to the bedroom wasn't far. He pushed the door open with this toe and dropped me on the bed.

* * *

The morning welcomed me first as I was mentally damning the curtains that seemed to never be closed. Pulling the curtains closed was my priority before breakfast. When I approached the curtains, I realized I had a second priority to breakfast. A shower to remove the dried remains of last night's activities.

Breakfast was my opportunity to show him I was better than him at something. I decided he needed a reminder on how a fried egg should actually taste.

The eggs were just being placed on the plate when the sounds of footsteps became present. "I thought I told you I was tired of fried eggs."

"You're tired of your fried eggs, not mine." Asami was already sitting at the table when the plate was placed in front of him. "You will never tire of me." I shot him a cocky smile.

"What trouble do you plane to get into today?"

"You never answered my question last night."

His fork was laid onto the plate after he took a bite "Because I would rather you not know. Your impulses will get you hurt."

The sounds of the second hand of the clock filled the room. The stern look given to me from the man across the table was my cue to keep my mouth shut. The sun creeping through the windows warmed my cheek as the chill ran down my spine that the look he gives me seems to always produce.

The plates were washed, dried, and put away before I went into the small space designated as my room. I sat on the bed and didn't realize I was chewing on the corner of my finger nail until I winced at the hang nail that pulled between my teeth. The finger found itself wrapped in my shirt as I applied pressure to stop the bleeding. The stinging sensation that shot up my arm brought my mind back to reality just in time to hear Kirishima speak undistinguishable words. Asami responded, telling Kirishima to bring him to the office and the front door clicked shut.

It took about 10 minutes for blood to stop beading around my nail. The soiled shirt was removed and replaced with a light-colored shirt. The penthouse was empty and the sound of my feet did little to disturb the silence. When I reached the door to take my leave Amari was standing in the entrance waiting. The sun reflected off his hair to show off the chocolate hues. The look he was giving me almost resembled pity. Asami must have given him orders that he assumed I would not take kindly to. "Takaba, I need to discuss with you a place that you may want to take a vacation."

"You mean a place that is far away from here so that he thinks I'm safe and out of trouble because he thinks something is about to happen."

Amari took a deep breath in and exhaled before speaking. "The calendar that Kirishima carries for him has been cleared for two weeks starting next week."

Despite me always giving him a hard time, Amari seemed to be open to supplying me information about various things time to time, especially if he thought would interest me. I also decided that Amari was either very brave or very stupid to try to glace at anything that belonged to Kirishima. Kirishima wasn't an extremely threating man and was usually kind but stern with me, however that didn't stop me from noticing that he didn't stay by Asami's side by simply good will and luck. He was an intelligent man with strength almost comparable to Asami, which seemed to do little to intimidate Amari.

I licked my lips trying to decide how to respond, I had an idea but getting my hopes up usually was fruitless. Instead I waited for Amari to tire of the silence and break it to say "You do know what that possibly means right? Suoh telling me that an order has been made to find out where you want to go; and make you sit and research some things you may want to do at these places."

Excitement began to race through my body but it was short lived when I realized that Asami had the opportunity to tell me this himself this morning before leaving. This is something I would have rather discussed with Asami.

Amari must have been able to sense my emotions "Well, this morning when he exited the building he stopped and told Kirishima something but I was able to see Kirishima erasing and crossing out things in the small book he carries and shortly after, as I was about to enter here, I got the order. It seems like he is doing this on impulse"

"You're going off a hunch then. You didn't see what Kirishima was really doing in the book. How can you even tell it was two weeks?" I refused to get my hopes up.

"Because I was holding the door to the limo open and before I closed it, I glanced in the limo and saw him draw a horizontal line over two weeks and begin writing what could possibly say vacation."

Excitement coursed through me again. Asami was actually wanting to take a vacation together. The muscles in my face betrayed me as I felt my eye crinkle and my lips curve upwards. I'm the impulsive one Asami claims but here he made a last-minute decision and decided we need a vacation.

Time seemed to still as I ran to grab my laptop and reenter the living room to plop myself onto the sofa. The sound of fabric ruffling caused my attention to turn back to Amari who had just replaced his phone in his pocket. "I just was told that out of country is preferred."

Geography wasn't a strong subject for me when I was a student but I was determined to be an expert in order to decide where Asami and I were going to be for two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks has past and in the typical unlucky life I seem to lead, my vacation spot was not of my choosing. I wandered back to my seat in the lavish private jet as it was about to make its landing. The only things pleasant about the flight was the fact that I had tons of leg room and the seating was similar to sofas pointing out toward the center. I definitely took advantage of laying out on the plush surface. We left in the night and it would be about 5 in the morning back home but where we were heading it was fast approaching 10 am. Sleep didn't come easy to me since it was disturbed by excitement and slight annoyance that I was pretty much dragged to a destination of his choosing.

As my mind traced back to him, I looked over to see him reclined in the large chairs faced forward on the opposite side of the jet that I sat. our interactions were kept fairly brief considering how in most cases I wouldn't be able to use my rear for it intended sitting purposes for long after he has his way. However, a fairly large amount of men was present. Amari was seated in front of Asami and Suoh sat behind his boss. There were two other men that I didn't recognize nor learn the name of and I assumed there were two men in the pilot's cabin. I had expected Kirishima to be here but I suppose someone has to be present back home, and with his knowledge I'm sure he was first pick.

I left and island to be on another island. I mused myself with the idea that any continent regardless of size is still just a mass surrounded by water. How unfair it is to be called an island simply due to size. Well to be more correct Japan is made up of a few islands and the idea of what a continent can be arbitrary.

Fantastic. I am going to be on an island surrounded by people who do not speak a lick of my native tongue.

I adverted my gaze out the window to take in the scenery. It was breathtaking. The ocean was a vibrant blue and the land that we were fast approaching was in lush shades of green. It was clear to me that I was about to be entering a warm climate. I tried to mask my excitement since I was still slightly upset about my lack of input in the destination choice, but the colorful landscape below was overwhelming me.

When the plan rounded the same area is when I realized that the pilot was trying to get clearance to land. I found that somewhat odd since everything Asami does is planned out thoroughly… I'd dare to say that a bowel movement has to schedule itself with him. My eyes caught Asami's as I giggled to myself thinking that Kirishima may have 'bathroom break' written in the planner.

He looked slightly amused but I could tell that he was not happy about something. I figured it was due to the delay in the clearance to land.

After about twenty minutes the plane began to lose altitude, which gave me reason to believe that we were finally landing. The excitement started to burst itself through me. The last time I went to a different country I was dragged there against my will by a rival of Asami.

The landing was a smooth and graceful as any aircraft would allow a landing to be. No one was making any move open the hatch and my foot impatiently tapped. As the two men exited the pilot's cabin, Amari approached the exit door to open the hatch. I was up on my feet and walking out before a stewardess, that I failed to noticed since she was in the pilot's cabin, could announce the time, weather, date, and whatever else about the destination.

"Takaba! Please wait!" was the voice of Amari I ignored as I took in the sights.

The air was warm with a very slight humidity. The vegetation was of many shades of green with vibrant blooming flowers. I almost didn't notice the body that bumped into my shoulder as I stared in amazement. I looked up see how the scenery would reflect in those eyes of his.

"Welcome to Kauai, Akihito."


End file.
